Hogar
by Leeris
Summary: Es día libre en el Templo Sagrado. Caballeros Santos y aprendices regresan a casa. Sólo dos no lo hacen: uno por no tener y otro por no querer. "Que suerte tienes. Tú tienes dos hogares".


Resumen: Es día libre en el Templo Sagrado. Caballeros Santos y aprendices regresan a casa. Sólo dos no lo hacen: uno por no tener y otro por no querer. "Que suerte tienes. Tú tienes dos hogares".

Aclaración 1: ni La leyenda del Caballero Sol (novelas y manha) ni sus personajes me pertenecen, blabla, cosas que todos sabemos, blabla.

Aclaración 2: Este fic profundiza en algo que se dice en la historia corta "Making a mistake". Así que si no la has leído: spoilers sobre relaciones familiares.

* * *

**Hogar**

La zona donde se encontraban las habitaciones de los pequeños caballeros era un hervidero lleno de movimiento. Nervios y anticipación se respiraba por todas partes.

Hacía unos días que cada Caballero Santo se había reunido con su discípulo para comunicarle que tendrían unos días libres, en los que el niño tenía que regresar a su casa. No sólo se hacía para que los niños vieran a sus familias, sino que principalmente se hacía para éstas; para que vieran como crecían los pequeños. También era debido a que en ese momento del entrenamiento los aprendices aún mantenían gran parte de su propia personalidad, no teniendo tan interiorizada la personalidad del caballero que serían en el futuro; estaban en un punto intermedio. Así no sería tan traumático para los familiares el cambio que se obraría en los niños.

De una de las habitaciones salió un hombre de mirada seria y rostro circunspecto. Y un leve dolor de cabeza. Su discípulo siempre había sido un niño obediente pero sobre ese asunto se mostraba tan obstinado que podría rivalizarle el puesto al pequeño Piedra.

-¡Ey Chasel!

El aludido miró al hombre que se acercaba hacia su dirección.

-Neo.- saludó sin ánimo.

Este se le quedó mirando.

-¿Ocurre algo?

Chasel suspiró. -Es Leithe.

-¿Aún se niega a volver a casa?

El moreno asintió levemente. -Parece que no quiere comprender la importancia de esta visita. Sobre todo en su caso.

Neo se frotó la barbilla con falso aire pensativo. -Sus motivos tendrá.

-Sus tíos no estaban muy conformes con que sea el próximo Caballero Juicio.

Neo movió la cabeza en entendimiento. -No te preocupes.- dijo palmeándole la espalda. -Ya sabe lo que se hace. Y tampoco le puedes obligar si no quiere.

Chasel volvió a suspirar. -También me preocupa dejarlo solo. Quizás me debería quedar con él.

-No seas sobreprotector. Leithe es un chico maduro y responsable, puede estar sin ti un par de días. Además no estará sólo. Mi aprendiz también se queda.

-¿Creus también se queda?- preguntó extrañado. -¿Y te vas a ir dejando a tu discípulo solo?

-Oh vamos. No estará solo. Estará con Leithe. Además, yo también tengo que descansar de su horrible habilidad con la espada. Así que date prisa y prepara tus cosas que nos vamos.

o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o

Creus caminaba feliz. Caballeros Santos y aprendices se habían tomado unos días libres. Y lo más importante: su maestro se fue bien temprano por la mañana. Sonrió. Disponía del Templo Sagrado casi para él solo. Y tenía planes. Iría al Salón de la Luz para _dar pena_ a las sacerdotisas. "Oh, pobrecito caballerito", "¿Te han dejado solo?", "¿No quieres venir con nosotras?". Ya se lo imaginaba. Y durante el desayuno el encargado de la cocina le dijo que le prepararía su comida favorita para que no se sintiera triste. Y tenía un buen surtido de dulces y pasteles en su habitación. ¡Esas iban a ser unas muy buenas vacaciones!

Decidió atajar camino por el patio de entrenamiento. Pero al llegar ahí se detuvo al ver un chico de su edad practicando con la espada en un muñeco de prácticas. Lo reconoció de inmediato.

-¿Leithe?

Este se detuvo.

-¿Creus?

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el rubio acercándose.

-¿No te has marchado?- devolvió la pregunta.

-No. Prefiero quedarme. No tenía ganas de volver al orfanato, compartir habitación, la comida ¡puaj! Aquí se está mejor y más si no está ¡Eh!- se interrumpió. -Yo he preguntado primero.

Sin responder, Leithe volvió a emprender los golpes contra el maniquí.

-¿Leithe?- preguntó confuso.

-No tengo ganas de ir.- respondió a regañadientes.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio en los que Creus miraba a su amigo desahogarse con el muñeco de prácticas.

-Sabes,- empezó a hablar en tono pensativo -Ecilan estaba deseando enseñar a su padre como ha mejorado.- El moreno se detuvo, asombrado de que Creus nombrara bien a uno de sus compañeros. -Y también quería que le enseñara nuevas recetas. Todos estaban muy emocionados por regresar a casa. Incluso los que han vuelto al orfanato se veían felices. Tienes suerte. Tú tienes un lugar con tu propia familia a la que llamar hogar. Y tienes el Templo. Tú tienes dos hogares. Otros no tienen esa suerte.

Leithe abrió la boca para hablar pero no supo que decir.

-¿Sabes qué habría pasado si hubiera regresado al orfanato?- continuó.

-Mala comida y compartir habitación.- respondió mordaz.

Creus sonrió tristemente. -Que no me hubieran esperado a mí. No esperarían a mi yo yo, sino que esperarían ver al futuro Caballero Sol, no a Creus.

El moreno golpeó con más fuerza al maniquí. -Y en mí esperan al futuro Caballero Juicio.

El rubio negó con la cabeza. -Precisamente por eso tu familia espera verte a ti, Leithe, y no al futuro Caballero Juico. Ellos esperan ver más a ti que al temible Caballero Juicio. Todo el mundo sabe como se supone que tienes que ser, pero solamente ellos saben cómo eres en realidad. Si no puedes ser tú mismo con tu familia ¿con quién lo serás? Tu familia espera por ti, no por lo que se supone que tienes que ser. Tienen que ver que tú continúas siendo tú por mucho que te conviertas en el Caballero Juicio.

Leithe guardó silencio, meditando las palabras de Creus. ¿A caso no era lo mismo que lo que su maestro le había estado diciendo? Pero…

-Eso no quita el hecho de que mis tíos me vean como al futuro Caballero Juicio.

Creus rodó los ojos. Su amigo se estaba comportando obstinadamente infantil.

-¿Y qué problema hay con que vayas a ser el Caballero Juicio?- replicó cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Creus!- ¿Por qué no lo querían entender? ¡Él no tenía ningún problema! ¡Eran los demás los que lo tenían!

Pero Creus ignoró el arrebato del moreno.

-Porque amas la justicia no permitirás que ningún inocente sea juzgado y tampoco dejarás a ningún criminal sin castigo. Eso es genial. El Caballero Juicio es quien hace que las calles sean seguras. Y eso sólo lo puede hacer una buena persona. Y no conozco a nadie más bueno que tú. Así que si a tus tíos no les gusta que seas el futuro Caballero Juicio debes ir y demostrarles lo genial que es. Y que aunque te conviertas en el Caballero Juicio tú sigues siendo tú: una buena persona que ama la justicia. Así que puedes ir ahí y demostrárselo o esconderte aquí y que crean lo que quieran. Si me disculpas, ahora voy al Salón de la Luz.

Y dicho esto, el rubio se marchó dejando a su amigo sumido en sus pensamientos.

o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o

Las puertas de la majestuosa casa Lucen se alzaban frente él. La casa donde había vivido hasta que ingresó en el Templo Sagrado. Sin más dilación llamó a la puerta. Fue un criado quien abrió y tras la sorpresa bien disimulada anunció su llegada. Su tía acudió corriendo y sin contener la emoción se abrazó a él. Cuando Leithe recuperó su espacio vital y la capacidad de respirar fue bombardeado con preguntas por parte de la mujer del tipo "¿Te quedarás mucho?" y afirmaciones como "Que guapo y alto te has hecho". Y entonces apareció Philip Lucen. La mujer se apartó dejando espacio a su esposo que acercándose a Leithe lo abrazó paternalmente.

-Bienvenido a casa, hijo.

Leithe sintió un hormigueo en la garganta mientras devolvía el abrazo.

-Estoy de vuelta.

Creus tenía razón. Continuaba siendo su hogar.

o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o

La comida transcurría en silencio. Al principio no lo notó pero a medida que pasaban los minutos empezó a notar el silencio. Y a sentirse incómodo. ¿Qué debía decir? ¿Cómo debía comportarse? Llevaba ya el tiempo suficiente siendo el serio futuro Caballero Juicio como para empezar a atrofiar sus habilidades sociales. Miró su plato. A pesar del poco tiempo del que había dispuesto su tía había modificado el menú, no sólo para disponer para un comensal más, sino también para incluir su comida favorita, lo cual era difícil ya que a él le gustaba, a excepción de los dulces, todo.

-Está todo muy bueno.

Su tía se lo agradeció y volvieron al silencio.

Acabaron el primer plato y sirvieron el segundo.

-¿Cómo van los estudios?- preguntó su tío tras limpiarse la comisura de la boca.

-Bien.- Y sintió que tenía que añadir algo más. –Mi maestro me está enseñando muchas cosas.

Aún sentado frente a ella, notó como su tía se tensaba.

-Ahora estamos aprendiendo los cantos de Alabanza a la Diosa.- Se apresuró a añadir. –Y a encargarnos de la documentación. Ya puedo redactar cinco tipos de documentos administrativos distintos.

Notó como el cuerpo de su tía perdía la rigidez. Tenía que demostrarles que ser el Caballero Juicio no era sólo castigar criminales.

-Pero aún tengo que aprender otros tipos. Es asombrosa la cantidad de documentación que manejan los Caballeros Santos.- El chico se animó al notar que tenía toda la atención de sus tíos. -El otro día me crucé por el pasillo con uno de mis compañeros que le llevaba la documentación a su maestro. No fue hasta que pasé por su lado que supe quien era ya que los papeles le tapaban la cara.- Lo que nunca diría era que fue Ceo que cargaba el papeleo del Caballero Sol.

Su tío soltó una risotada.

-Espero que no te conviertan en un chico de oficina.- Incluso su tía se permitió una risilla. –Y dime, ¿cómo van las prácticas de espada? ¿Has encontrado buenos adversarios?

-Sí.- asintió. -Ecilan es muy bueno. Practicamos mucho juntos. Y el Caballero Sol nos está enseñando mucho también.

-¿El Caballero Sol?- preguntó sorprendida la mujer.

- Es el instructor de espada.

-¿De tus estudios no está sólo a cargo el Caballero Juicio?

-Los Caballeros Santos se reparten la instrucción. Por ejemplo, el Caballero Sol es el instructor de espada y el Caballero Hoja de equitación. Y con los sacerdotes aprendemos magia sagrada. –No hacía falta decir que cada tarea específica de cada caballero era transmitida de maestro a discípulo. Pero el simple hecho de saber que estaba bajo la tutela de tantas personas era suficiente para dejarlos más tranquilos.

-Bien, acabemos de comer y me enseñas lo que has aprendido del Caballero Sol.

o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o

El ruido de batir de espadas se escuchaba en el patio.

Con un par más de movimientos lo desarmó. Philip lo miró orgulloso. Su sobrino siempre había sido muy buen espadachín pero ahora era excelente. Y estaba seguro de que aún se volvería mejor. Recogió la espada. Tenía que admitirlo. El Templo Sagrado estaba sacando todo su potencial. Pero seguía preguntándose "¿Por qué el Caballero Juicio?". Con el tiempo había aceptado la decisión de su sobrino pero seguía sin acabar de entenderla. Entre todos los caballeros que existían ¿por qué el que tenía el trabajo más duro? ¿La peor fama? Quizás…

-¿Fue por tus padres?- dijo envainando la espada.

Leithe le imitó y envainó la suya.

-No.- respondió. Sabía que tarde o temprano hablarían sobre ello y se había estado preparando mentalmente. –Si lo que crees es que buscaba venganza, no. Pero mentiría si dijera que no tuvo nada que ver.- Su tío lo observaba en silencio. –Quería evitar que ocurriera lo mismo. Quería impedir que los criminales tuvieran una segunda oportunidad para delinquir.

-¿Querías? ¿Y ahora que es lo que quieres?- preguntó con seriedad.

-Hace poco alguien me dijo que el Caballero Juicio es quien hace las calles seguras. Eso es lo que quiero. Quiero que las personas puedan vivir tranquilas. Si para ello tengo que ser atemorizante lo seré. Si tengo que castigar a los que pecan lo haré. Haré lo posible para que haya menos crímenes. Y llevaré los criminales ante la justicia, así al menos las víctimas podrán encontrar consuelo.

Philip observaba a Leithe. ¿Cuándo había ocurrido? ¿Cuándo su sobrino se había convertido en un hombre? No estaba seguro de si convertirse en el Caballero Juicio fuera lo mejor que podría haber elegido. Pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era de que no podría haber nadie mejor para serlo. La gente podría pensar lo que quisiera. Podría decir muchas cosas, y pocas positivas, sobre él. Le esperaba un futuro difícil y poco agradecido. Pero cuando la gente dijera lo que quisiera, lo temieran y se apartara de su camino, él diría con orgullo que era el tío del Caballero Juicio.

-Te espera un duro trabajo.- dijo al fin.

-Lo sé.

Philip le sonrió paternalmente. -Así que cuando quieras descansar sólo tienes que regresar a casa.

Leithe sólo pudo asentir cohibido con la cabeza.

-Leithe, querido. Es la hora del té.- La mujer avisó a su familia desde la puerta del jardín.

Philip se disculpó alegando que tenía compromisos que atender, despidiéndose hasta la cena.

Cuando Leithe entró en la salita su tía ya le esperaba sentada junto a la mesilla del té.

-Ven, siéntate. –indicó mientras le servía. –Debes estar cansado.

Leithe se sentó y miró alrededor. Todo estaba como lo recordaba: la mesilla donde había diversos tipos de bocados, la tetera de flores, las pinturas en las paredes. Y en su sillón tapizado la mujer que le ayudó a estudiar y a pasar las pruebas de selección a pesar de echarse a llorar cuando las superaba.

-¿Te acuerdas de Fanny, la hija de la señora Farfaix?- el asintió. –Se casó hace dos meses y ya está esperando. Eso es ser rápida- rió.

Y así fue como empezó a ponerle al día sobre los acontecimientos de familiares y amigos.

-Lo siento cariño,- dijo después de contarle sobre el viaje del vecino al reino vecino. –ya sé que no te gustan los chismorreos.

Leithe no pudo responder. Demasiada información para procesar.

-¿Por qué no me cuentas tú algo?

¿Qué le podría explicar? Pensaba con la taza sobre los labios.

-El chico con quien practicas- ayudó la mujer. -¿cómo se llamaba?

-Ecilan.- respondió. –Es otro aprendiz. Tenemos un estilo parecido así que practicamos bastante juntos.

-¿Sólo practicáis con la espada?- preguntó con un tono que decía "que aburridos". -¿Y cómo es?

-No sólo practicamos.- Lo que no le iba a decir es que a veces recurría a él cuando buscaba dulces para Creus. –Es un buen chico, es fácil llevarse bien con él.- Pausa para otro sorbo.

-¿Y qué más? ¿Qué otros amigos has hecho?

¿Amigos? No sabía como responder a eso. A pesar de no llevarse mal con nadie tampoco tenía ninguna relación estrecha con alguien, ni siquiera con los futuros integrantes del grupo de los "Crueles y fríos". No eran más que simples compañeros. El único que se salía un poco de la norma era Ecilan. Y Creus. Y era consciente de que su amistad con Creus era debida a que el rubio fue quien se acercó a él.

Como si de una invocación se tratara, su tía reveló la comida favorita de su amigo al levantar la tapadera de una fuente.

-Pastel de arándano.- susurró.

-El de esta pastelería es el mejor. ¿Lo conoces? Aunque no te gustan los dulces.

El chico negó con la cabeza. -He recordado a alguien que lo adora. Si por él fuera sólo comería eso.

-¿Otro amigo?- A la mujer no le pasó inadvertido el cambio en el semblante de su sobrino.

Él asintió.

–Es nefasto con la espada. Puede ser obstinado e infantil y es mejor no hacerle enfadar. Es un manipulador que siempre consigue que los demás hagan lo que él quiere, como que le compren pasteles o peguen a los perros que le molestan. Y si fuera poco, se escaquea del trabajo y se lo pasa a los demás. Además de ser capaz de enfadar a las personas más buenas del Templo.

La mujer escuchaba, divertida, aunque con la boca abierta, incapaz de adivinar que clase de caballero sería ese chico.

-Pero a pesar de todo se puede confiar en él. Se preocupa por todos, incluso por aquellos con quien no se lleva bien. Te escuchará cuando necesites hablar y aconsejará, aunque no quieras. Siempre dice que todos somos hermanos y el Templos Sagrado su hogar, y él haría cualquier cosa para proteger lo que es importante para él.

Leithe no lo notó, pero a medida que hablaba una tenue sonrisa floraba en su rostro.

-Parece un gran chico- dijo maternalmente la mujer.

Su sobrino la miró y asintió.

-Lo es.

Pero de pronto la sonrisa se esfumó. "Todos somos sus Hermanos y el Templo Sagrado su hogar".

o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o

Bocadillos, galletas, tartas, pastelillos, dulces y refrescos. Creus miró todo lo que había conseguido reunir para aquella noche. Los trabajadores de la cocina y algunas sacerdotisas habían sido muy amables con el "pobrecito pequeño Caballero Sol que se ha quedado solito en el Templo". Y ese botín era el resultado.

Se llevó una galleta a la boca. Había sido un día muy tranquilo. Sin presiones, sin órdenes ni peticiones absurdas, sin clases de elegancia ni mirar de reojo por el pasillo… un día sin su maestro. Pero a pesar de eso, sentía que no había aprovechado el día. Lo único que había hecho era dar vueltas por el Templo y el Salón de la Luz. Se comió otra galleta. Al menos había visto a Leithe antes de que se marchara. Sonrió. Que no hubiera regresado era bueno, estaba con su familia.

Decidido. Él también tenía que hacer algo ¡o se convertiría en un cerdo! ¡Mañana iría a! a… bueno, ya lo decidiría. Eso sí, iría con, con… ¿con quién?... No había nadie. Todos habían regresado a casa. ¡Tampoco es que necesitara a alguien! Aprovecharía e iría a ver a alguien. Sí, eso, iría a ver… ¿a quién podría ir a ver? La siguiente galleta no llegó a su destino. ¿A quién tenía él? ¿Tenía un lugar al que regresar? ¿Había algo para él fuera del Templo?

Un par de golpes a su puerta rompieron la quietud de la habitación.

-¿Quién ha sido guiado por la Diosa de la Luz para llamar a la puerta de Creus?- preguntó acercándose a la puerta.

-Soy yo.

Creus abrió los ojos al descubrir a su amigo al otro lado de la puerta.

Leithe extendió un paquete.

-De parte de mi tía.

Y por fin Creus sonrió.

o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o

Chasel se dirigía hacia la zona donde se encontraban las habitaciones de los aprendices.

Desoyendo las palabras que le diera Neo el día anterior antes de separarse, Chasel había regresado al Templo Sagrado antes de tiempo. Pero no podía evitar preocuparse por Leithe, por mucho que Neo dijera que sus aprendices ya eran lo suficientemente mayorcitos como para cuidarse solos. Y se dijo que tenía razones para preocuparse cuando el grupo de caballeros que estaban de guardia le dijeran, tensos, que su aprendiz se había marchado la mañana anterior para regresar al anochecer y que desde entonces no se había dejado ver.

Temía que Leithe accediera por fin a regresar a casa y que una nueva discusión con sus tíos le hiciera regresar.

Chasel se detuvo en seco.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó mientras se giraba bruscamente.

Tras él, Neo enarboló su mejor sonrisa de Caballero Sol.

-Digamos que a causa de un imprevisto la dama no podía dedicarme todo el tiempo planeado.

Chasel se apretó el puente de la nariz. ¿Por qué creía que esa oración le quedaría mejor a un Caballero Tormenta cuyos planes se habían estropeado por la pronta llegada de un marido a casa? Aunque sabía que esa no era razón para acortar sus días libres.

-¿Ya has visto a Leithe?- preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Ahora iba hacia su habitación.

-Te acompaño. Voy en la misma dirección.

Y así, Caballero Sol y Caballero Juicio se encaminaron en silencio hacia las habitaciones de los aprendices.

Cuando Chasel llamó a la puerta de su pupilo no obtuvo respuesta.

-¿Habrá salido?

-Pues ya que estamos aquí vamos a saludar a mi aprendiz.- dijo Neo risueño como si se le acabara de ocurrir la idea.- Seguro que se alegra.

Chasel sonrió interiormente. Neo no se moriría por ser sincero y admitir que estaba preocupado por su discípulo. Además, estaba seguro de que a Creus no le haría mucha gracia la pronta llegada de su maestro.

Pero si Chasel fue cuidadoso llamando a la puerta de Leithe, Neo no tuvo reparos en abrir de golpe la puerta de Creus.

Y esta vez la sonrisa de Chasel si se reveló en su rostro al ver el interior de la habitación y la paternal mirada de Neo.

Los chicos habían trasladado al suelo mantas, sábanas y almohadones. Y mientras Creus dormía elegantemente enredado con una sábana Leithe estaba abrazado a una almohada. Esparcidos por el suelo se veían botellas, platos y restos de comida.

Con cuidado de no hacer ruido Neo volvió a cerrar la puerta.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::: Fin

* * *

¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien por ahí? Pues aquí estoy otra vez. No creo que quede muy bien que lo diga yo, pero me gusta como ha quedado el final. El resto… depende del día. ¿Qué tal alguna opinión?

Muchas gracias a quienes habéis ido comentando.

Nos vemos!


End file.
